O Bugul Noz
by North of the North
Summary: Eles são tão horríveis que se diz que ocasionalmente um humano morrerá ao testemunhar um. Mathew encontra um na floresta, e enquanto ele não morre, que não é a única surpresa na loja para ele.


**Bugul Noz Portuguese version**

**07 Feb 19**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Eles são tão horríveis que se diz que ocasionalmente um humano morrerá ao testemunhar um. Mathew encontra um na floresta, e enquanto ele não morre, que não é a única surpresa na loja para ele.**

* * *

**Então, eu gosto de mitologia e isso (abaixo) era tudo que eu poderia encontrar on-line sobre esta criatura e, em seguida, esta história só veio em minha cabeça enquanto eu estava olhando para cima Então agora eu estou compartilhando. Desfrutar!**

* * *

**Bugul Noz (celta)-extremamente feio, mas amável, espírito de floresta**

**Em crenças bretão, o Bugul Noz "Night Shepherd ") é um espírito de fadas que vive nas florestas da Bretanha. Ele é o último de sua espécie e é dito ser incrivelmente feio, o que lhe causa angústia. Sua aparência é tão terrível que até mesmo animais da floresta evitá-lo, e ele às vezes grita para alertar os humanos de sua abordagem, para que ele não vai assustá-los. Embora não malicioso (de fato, bastante gentil e gentil), ele está sempre sozinho por causa de seu rosto horrível.**

**Eles são tão horríveis que se diz que ocasionalmente um humano morrerá ao testemunhar um.**

**O Bugul Noz encontra uma menção em uma carta de introdução a uma seção do livro "a fé de fadas em países celtas, " lidando com a fé de fadas na Bretanha. Anatole Le Braz, professor de literatura francesa, Universidade de Rennes, Brittany, menciona o Bugul Noz para o autor, o Sr. Wentz. Nesta menção, o Bugul Noz parece menos assustador na aparência. Ao invés de ser um espírito a ser temido que ele poderia, "cumprir um escritório benéfico, em alertar os seres humanos, por sua vinda, que a noite não é feita para persistente nos campos ou nas estradas, mas para fechar-se em portas fechadas e ir dormir. Este pastor das sombras seria, então, tomá-lo completamente, uma espécie de bom pastor. É para garantir o nosso descanso e segurança, para retirar-nos de excessos de labuta e as armadilhas da noite, que ele nos obriga, ovelhas impensados, para voltar rapidamente para a dobra. "**

**Bugul Noz:**

**Uma repugnante feia que habita profundamente dentro da floresta bretã. Eles são tão horríveis que se diz que ocasionalmente um humano morrerá ao testemunhar um. Apesar de sua aparência, no entanto, o pobre Bugul Noz tem uma natureza gentil e hospitaleiro. Seelie**

**Resumo: Ivan é um monstro hediondo, destinado a ser sempre evitado por seres humanos, mas um ser humano chamado Mathew é bom para ele e diz que ele não tem medo. Então o monstro segue-o de volta para casa para ver onde ele vive e, possivelmente, ver se ele pode talvez vê-lo novamente algum dia.**

* * *

Tarde demais, Ivan percebeu que suas ligações não haviam avisado o humano. O cheiro que ele achava que ele deve ter sido confundido com o cheiro tão perto não era um truque. Havia um humano, e aquele humano estava agora bem na frente dele.

O humano olhou para ele, olhos de lavanda de largura e chocado.

Seus próprios olhos roxos travaram e prenderam os seres humanos, ele demasiado não poderia olhar afastado, nem soube o que em seguida poderia ou deve fazer.

Ele deveria evitar os humanos, e nunca deixá-los vê-los.

O que ele estava fazendo agora?

"Por favor, não tenha medo", ele implorou a loira pouco na frente dele.

O homem visivelmente engolido e sussurrou, "Alright. "

No entanto, apesar de como foi difícil para Ivan ouvi-lo, ele também marcou a primeira vez que alguém já tinha falado com ele antes, e ele fez sentir-se quente por dentro.

Quando ele sorriu por causa disso, o humano deu um tremendo, mas ainda há sorriso de volta em troca.

De alguma forma, apesar desta primeira reunião um pouco instável, esta não foi a primeira vez que se conheceram na floresta na parte de trás da casa de Mathew, nem foi a primeira vez que falaram, ou gastou mais do que apenas alguns minutos no temor da companhia uns dos outros.

Depois disso, bem, poderia até mesmo ser dito que eles se tornaram amigos, mesmo que eles eram um pouco de uma dupla ímpar.


End file.
